


The Dead Still Dream

by troll_hugh_jackman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophobia, Nightmares, Other, just vague mentions of it but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troll_hugh_jackman/pseuds/troll_hugh_jackman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was asleep, he knew it, drifting in that hazy space of stars before settling into a dream. He was as calm as ever in that place, but then…</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt a horribly familiar heat surrounding his wrists and streaming through his veins. He wasn’t yet able to focus, but slowly the scene came to him. First, cracked cobblestone and the surrounding dirt, then as he looked up, the hazy view of a crowd, all of their jeers and shouts melting into one conjoined, awful noise. He made out a few faces in particular; his mother, sobbing; his friend, looking almost dead with the way he stared straight at him, slack in the hold of someone; and his former lover screeching and reaching for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Still Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Karmine is my Signless's name. I don't have actual names for anyone else.

He was asleep, he knew it, drifting in that hazy space of stars before settling into a dream. He was as calm as ever in that place, but then…

Suddenly he felt a horribly familiar heat surrounding his wrists and streaming through his veins. He wasn’t yet able to focus, but slowly the scene came to him. First, cracked cobblestone and the surrounding dirt, then as he looked up, the hazy view of a crowd, all of their jeers and shouts melting into one conjoined, awful noise. He made out a few faces in particular; his mother, sobbing; his friend, looking almost dead with the way he stared straight at him, slack in the hold of someone; and his former lover screeching and reaching for him.  
A sudden jolt of pain hit him as he realized where he was once again, his shoulders screaming in protest as the red-hot shackles left him suspended.  
He twisted around, blinking, trying to make this end. He shouldn’t have this nightmare anymore, he shouldn’t have to feel everyone’s anger, everyone’s pity. He shouldn’t have to look at Her again.  
He felt how raw his throat had gotten from shouting, from pleading, from just trying to get them to understand.  
He feels that he’s been on display forever before the dreamscape starts flickering. He actually shuts his eyes, hoping that would finally end this, but all it does is keep him from seeing himself get shot with the final arrow, making him toss back his head and scream-

He’s awake, he’s at home, clutching and clawing at the bed and pillows around him. A cold sweat has completely soaked through the thin shirt he’s clad in. He shoots up, ripping through the sheets that keep him tangled up so he can bolt down to a bathroom and heave, feeling absolutely sickened. Somewhere in his mind, he realizes the light is suddenly on, but he’s too focused on not getting sick everywhere. 

His mother stands there, and gasps, padding over quickly to keep her son’s thick hair back, nervous to touch him besides that. Dualscar and Psii are standing in the doorframe, confused and honestly concerned.

“Lass, is he alright-”  
“Dualscar, just, please get him water or something. Please. Psii come here. He needs you.”

At the sound of being addressed, the psionic comes over and drops to his knees next to his friend, carefully resting a hand on the redblood’s horribly shaking shoulders. He’s just dry heaving now, sobbing in between. He’s not panicking too much anymore, but he still seizes up a little.  
He finally gets done, hiccuping and flushing away the contents of his stomach. He straightens up, wiping away his mouth with a towel Psii holds out. His simply curls in on himself a little, Rosa gently patting him on the arm and murmuring quiet sayings of comfort. He shivers, hiccupping again and finally looking up, his face weary and wet from tears.

“KM, are you okay?”  
“...Mn… Mmhm..”

He just nodded, uncurling a little and leaning against Dolorosa. She handed him a glass of water, giving him a look until he drank it. He whined a little, nervously rubbing his wrists. They sit kind of awkwardly where for a few minutes before he finally speaks up.  
“M-mother… Psii.?”  
“Yes, dearest?”  
“What’th up?”

Momentary pause while Karmine shifts around.

“Would either of you mind staying with me for the remainder of the evening?”  
“Of course not. The only one that would mind is Dualscar.”

The captain in question perks up a little, clearing his throat.

“I’ll be alright f’ jus’ one night. Go an get rested up. I’m makin’ you clean up any mess in th’ morning.”

Karmine manages a weak grin at that, getting help standing up from Psii. The eldest Captor lets his friend lean against him, playfully complaining about how heavy he is. Dolorosa is quick in following, bading Dualscar a good night before heading to her son’s room. 

“Oh goodness, Karmine. Do you have any extra blankets?”

He tiredly pointed at the closet, and Psii just got up to get them, snickering about how short Rosa is. In a short time they get a comfy almost nest going on, with Karmine in the middle, and both his mother and best friend lying practically on him.

“I’m sorry…” He quietly mumbled, starting to drift away again.  
“Hush, son. You have nothing to apologize for. Just sleep, please. We’re right here.”

Psii, not being good at portraying anything, just paps Karmine’s face. He seems content with this, breathing steadily.  
He’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Two short fics in one day I am great.  
> Remember, request other fics in the comments or at my tumblr, signless-sins


End file.
